


Stains of Memories

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, marc-andre fleury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Talbot has just signed on with the Flyers. He's not sure if it was the best choice. His new captain Chris Pronger helps to dissolve any residual Pens feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stains of Memories

Max Talbot stood in front of his new spot in the vacated Flyers locker room. Part of him was starting to accept and realize that he was in fact playing for one of the leagues most hated teams.  
The vibes and feel of the locker room he was standing in were ominous, rude and hard.

"What have I done?" He thought out loud, suddenly becoming home sick for the bright yet calming colors of The Pens dressing room. The familiar faces, sounds and smells.

"You tell me son, what have you done?" a snide voice from behind him caused Max to start with a squeak. He turned to see his new captain staring down at him.  
"I-I didn't hear you come in,. I uhh was just get acquainted with the atmosphere of y'know, my new team dressing room." Max offered up a prize winning smile to Pronger.

The next few seconds were a blur to the former Pen, but he did register the fist that connected with his right eye, and his head hitting the back of his stall.  
His Penguins ball cap toppled from his head to the floor as he slumped forward from the force of the punch. He felt the room spin as he tried to find words and a voice to speak them.

Chris's voice rage above him, "What the fuck you thinkin' wearing that hat in here?! You want to get acquainted with your new team?"  
Max tried to scramble away from his deranged captain, "I-I forgot I was wearing it! Fuck Chris, I'm on YOUR team now! I'll never wear it in here again!" He glared up at the giant Flyer touching his now swelling cheekbone. He felt less than safe in his cubby hole, even with his last name on a plaque above his head.

Chris laughed picking up the well worn Penguin hat looking it over as if it were a dead rat. He spotted some writing under the bill of it.  
"Peu importe où vous êtes je suis là je'tame-Flower" Pronger read out loud, butchering the French language. His eyes shifted from the hat to Max's anxious expression and blushing face.

"What kind of crap is that Talbot?" He cuffed Max across the face with the cap.

"Fuck, what's wrong with you Pronger?! Give me that back you prick!" Talbot snarled trying to stand up in such a small area only to be shoved back down to the bench by a hard slap.

"Tell me what it means you frog, and maybe I'll let you have your stupid hat back." Pronger taunted, his body effectively blocking any attempt of escape from Max's bench spot.  
Max's face blushed hard. He could lie, but then get in trouble for it later he was sure of it. He swallowed nervously, "No matter where you are i am there, my love" he barely whispered the last part.

There was a few seconds of silence before Chris roared in scathing laughter. "Oh fuck me, really? Flower was your bitch? Or was it the other way around? Man, you French are really fucked."  
Half of Max wanted to attack the man in front of him, the other half wanted to curl up in a ball and try to be invisible.

Pronger made the choice for him. "You fag." A fist grabbed his hair and hauled Max up to his feet. Max opted to submit, hoping Chris would be gone soon. "Listen, and listen good boy." He made Max look him in the eyes.  
"You are Flyer now. I'm your captain. You are going to score goals on Marc, and you are going to play hard." Chris sunk a fist into Max's gut for emphasis, letting him crumple to the floor gagging for breath.

He heard a zipper from above and his hair was grabbed once more, yanking his head to look up at Pronger's hard cock in his hand.  
"Fucking suck it boy, show your new captain some of that love seem to be so full of."  
Max's stomach turned as he hesitated, mind racing for nay other option. But there was none. He had made his choice and now as he gingerly took Chris's length in his dry mouth he locked away those visions of Flower's smiling face, vibrant laugh and soft touch. Even when he had told Flower that he was leaving the Pens, the goalie had still smiled at him, acceptingly, and had secretly wrote the little love note in Max's hat.  
Max gagged as he tasted stale sweat and salt in his mouth. Pronger's unfamiliar scent and presence nearly made him puke.

"Hmmmm, more sucking. What was it Marc said to you one time? 'Suck it Talbot?' Yeah suck it boy. Like you sucked him." Pronger's handful of Max's hair tightened and steered his mouth.  
Max felt something wither and die in him, he let his eyes close, daring to not picture Flower and all the times he said that to him in the most playful of ways. And how he would kindly oblige his treasured goalie. Max started at the blackness of his closed eyelids. He would not soil those memories with this moment.

Above him Pronger moaned, his hips moving now, pelvis practically slamming into Talbot's face. "Look at me Maxime." Chris huffed, yanking on his hair in command, pausing with his dick deep in Max's throat.  
Stoic blue eyes looked up at Chris, tearing up with gag reflex. "When I come, don't swallow it."  
Pronger didn't wait for an answer as he resumed fucking max's mouth. "Make you a real Flyer." He grunted out, breath ragged. "Get ready boy, get ready for your first taste of what a Flyer is."

With a growling snarl Pronger came, Max almost chocked as he tried to breath around the flood of hot bitter salty jiz that filled his mouth.  
Chris pulled away from Max's mouth, and shoved his beloved Pens cap under Max's mouth. "Spit it out. Now!!"  
There was no time fro Max to react as his face was shoved into the cap, and his body reacted to rid it's self of the mouthful of come. He gagged and opened his mouth, partly relived to breath but mostly disgusted to the fact that he just spit Pronger's cum into his old team's cap, some of the come causing the ink from Flower's love not to smear and turn into a blue blur.  
Chris let the now desecrated hat drop to the floor once more, laughing as he zipped up and stepped away from his newly initiated team mate. "Welcome to Philly Talbot. See you tomorrow at practice."

Max refused to look up as his new captain left him alone in the locker room once more. Max was catatonic. His stomach heaved and he puked a few feet away from his hat. When he was done he cleaned up his sick. He dare not leave that for anyone to finding the morning. Finding a bottle of mouthwash and sanitized his mouth of Pronger's taste.

Then he approached his Pens hat. "I'm sorry Flower.....what have I done?" He started to cry as he picked up his hat. He washed it out as best he could without totally ruining what Flower had written inside of it. It was a futile attempt as saving something that was not present anymore. He swore in English and French as he wiped his years of humiliation and sadness away, he submersed the hat in hot water and soap in a bathroom sink. A quick fix for now, until he could wash it at home in the machine. He felt like he was drowning a part of himself in that sink.  
He doubted he could even wear it again. Flower would ask where it was.  
Maybe he would just lie to him.  
Max loathed himself to the bone. Grabbing the hat he wiped the tears from his face and left the Flyer's arena, lost, sad and for the first time feeling horribly alone in the city of brotherly love.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anyone and make no $$ from this.  
> Part one of a 2 part series  
> Un-betaed


End file.
